Me and You Together
by KuroShini13
Summary: Aoba and Noiz, a bit of a fluffly thingy. Please enjoy and hope you like it!


**Hello there, everybody. KuroShini13 here with a DRAMAtical Murder fanfic ^^ It's nothing much, just something I wrote like... almost a half a year ago as a fanart for Wonderneepoos, a cosplay duo *sparkly eyes* Haaaaa, nosebleeds... *drools*  
****Anywaaaaay...  
****I AM working on the next chapter for Can We Reach the Sky?...  
****BUT!  
****But.  
****It will take me some more time, don't know how long. The end of the school year is just a few months away and I have quite a lot of learning to do if I want to pass all of the exams so... I will do my best and write it when I have the time.  
****Enjoy the story and if you are interested go and check Wonderneepoos on YouTube and Facebook (if you want to, of course, I'm not forcing you to do anything... But they are awesome! I mean, two guys cosplaying... Hoooo, calm down, imagination...)  
**

* * *

Aoba's eyes suddenly opened. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before his mind completely woke up and he was able to think. _I could swear something loud woke me up_, he finally managed to create a coherent thought and forced himself to sit up on the bed. The space next to him was empty but he could still feel a slight heat radiating from the mattress. He sighed and got up from the bed. Putting on his cardigan, he made his way out of the room and into another one just across the hall. He leaned on the frame of the door and just watched, not saying a word. There were three computer screens on the floor in one corner; for some reason Noiz preferred it that way. He lookes more relaxed like this, Aoba noticed. It was still pretty surreal for him; this situation and all that led him to this, from the moment he met this guy and his life took a big turn.  
„Sorry." Aoba switched his focus from his thoughts and smiled at Noiz, when he noticed his stare.  
„It's okay." The younger one just stared at him but Aoba was already used to it so it didn't bother him like it used to at the beginning when he didn't know Noiz to this level. He walked over to him and sat down.  
„What are you doing?"  
„Video games."  
„Couldn't sleep?" Aoba leaned his head on Noiz's shoulder and yawned. The clock in the bottom right corner on the second screen was showing the time half past one in the morning.  
„You snore too loud."  
„I do not!" The blue haired man glared at the blond one. Noiz snickered.  
„How could you know? You're asleep at the time."  
„That's..." Aoba tried to protest but was silenced by Noiz's lips suddenly covering his. It was a soft and a tender kiss, the kind of one that brought tears to Aoba's eyes. Noiz movead away, suprised. _Shit, he saw it. _

„What... Is something wrong? Aoba?"  
„N-no, it's nothing..." Aoba tried to hide his face into the collar of his cardigan. It was so embarrasing just how much only a kiss like that could get to him.  
„Aoba...?" Noiz took a hold of older's shoulder and pulled him closer. Aoba gave in and buried his face into the crook of Noiz's neck. He felt the younger's arms wrap around him and hugging him tightly.  
„Are you going to tell me what is wrong?"  
„Nothing's wrong..." Aoba mumled. Noiz puffed into his ear.  
„Liar."  
„Shut up, _ero gaki_." He felt Noiz's chest shake as he was trying to stiffle a laugh. Aoba's lips curved into a smile. He liked the way Noiz would try to hold his laugh and the way he grimaced and complained every morning when it was time to get up. And the way he would cuddle up to Aoba when they were watching movies and the way he... Aoba's thoughts wandered off but in the end there was only one conclusion for all of this.

He loved the damn brat.

„Do you want to go to sleep?" Noiz caressed his lover head. Aoba hesitated for a bit but then lifted his head and looked Noiz in the eyes.  
„Only if you are coming along." A flash of suprise came over Noiz's face. Aoba tilted his head and then sighed.  
„It's fine if you don't want to." He got up on his feet.  
„Just don't stay up for too long, you need to get up early in the morning." Aoba took a step towards the door. He was a bit disappointed. But what could he expect? Suddenly saying that to Noiz...  
„Wait just a sec!"  
„Wha...!" Aoba stumbled backwards and fell into Noiz's lap as the younger one pulled him by his wrist.  
„What the hell? Noiz!" Aoba glared at the younger one; or at least he tried. But Noiz did the same as Aoba did before – he buried his face into Aoba's neck.  
„Just a moment..." His arms hugged Aoba tightly yet again. Aoba could feel the younger one's lips against his neck.  
„You can't go around dropping likes like that and with those eyes of yours." Aoba shivered as Noiz whispered into his ear.  
„W-what lines?"  
„Don't be an idiot."  
„I'm not being an idiot! Is it wrong from me to ask you to come along?"  
„Yes, if the reason for me getting up at this hour is to get away from you."  
„Wha..."  
„Do you..." Noiz's voice shook slightly.  
„Do you even realize how beautiful your sleeping face is." Aoba felt his cheeks heating up.  
„Noiz..."  
„Or actually how beautiful you are all the time, when you are happy, angry, sad, just a little bit upset and even yawning, I couldn't think of a more beautiful person." He pulled at Aoba's hair slightly so that they were looking at each other, their faces just a few inches apart.  
„I'm constantly controling myself, trying not to attack you in your sleep. But if you say things like that..." Aoba shivered when Noiz traced a line down the blue haired man's neck with his lips.  
„I just might lose it." He looked at Aoba's face again.  
„Still want me to coma along." Aoba returned the look.  
„Of course." Blond's lips curved into a genuine smile, one so rare to be seen on his face.  
„Then you better be prepared." Aoba lifted his hand to caress Noiz's cheek.  
„I've been prepared form the start, kid. From the very start."


End file.
